El nuevo principe del tenis
by andreeaa
Summary: es un capitulo de la serie de Prince of tenis pero a mi manera y Sakuno tiene un importante papel.
1. Chapter 1

-Momo-sempai, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Sakuno.

-Sakuno-chan, hay un mapache dentro del vestuario masculino de los chicos.-le dice sin girarse Kikumaru.

Ella entra y ve a Karupin, el gato de Ryoma.

-no es ningún mapache, sempais, es Karupin, es el gato de Ryoma.-se acerca al gato, de repente este se levanta y se le tira encima a Sakuno lamiéndole la cara.-Karupin, sí que has crecido, desde la última vez que te vi.-le dice acariciándole.

Los c hicos se quedan un poco confundidos pero no le ponen mucha atención excepto Momo y Kikumaru.

-bueno, entonces todo arreglado, aunque Echizen me tiene que dar todavía mi bici.-suspira derrotado.

-Momo-sempai, yo voy a llevar a Karupin a casa de Ryoma, si quieres vente y que te dé tu bicicleta.-Momo sorprendido le asiente con la cabeza y se unen Oishi, Tezuka, y Fuji.

Por el camino vemos a la hermana de Fuji y este se va con ella.

-ah 80 yenes!-escuchan gritar a Kikumaru dentro de la tienda de deportes.

-Oishi, déjame 80 yenes, por favor!-le pide Kikumaru con cara de pena.

-lo siento Eiji, pero no llevo nada encima.

-no te preocupes, yo lo arreglo.-dice Sakuno entrando en la tienda siendo seguida por todos.

-abuelo.-le saluda con una sonrisa, Sakuno.

-ah, Sakuno-chan, que haces aquí, la abuela te estará esperando en casa, a mi todavía me falta un poco, para irme.

-es por si le puedes hacer un favor a Kikumaru-sempai, te podría dar lo que le falta mañana es que nadie lleva dinero encima, y esas bambas las necesita mañana para entrenar.-le pide Sakuno.

-claro. Chico me hubieras dicho que eras amigo de mi nieta.-le sonríe dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.-entonces que vas a ver a tus padres.

-no, al cementerio iré mañana, ya que se cumplen 10 años, además tengo que ir a casa de Ryoma para devolverle a Karupin, así que me voy antes de que vuelva al instituto.-le da un beso en la mejilla y se van camino a casa de Ryoma.

-Sakuno, mañana iré contigo al cementerio.-le dice Tezuka a Sakuno.

-estás seguro Tezuka-nii, mañana tenéis entrenamiento y no quiero que faltes, además no pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada a ir sola.-le responde con una sonrisa.

-¿Tezuka-nii?-preguntan todos asombrados.

-sí ¿que no sabíais que Tezuka, es mi primo?-todos niegan con la cabeza.

-pero Saku-chan, tus padres están…-dice Kikumaru sin acabar la frase por temor.

-si Kikumaru-sempai, mis padres están muertos hace 10 años, murieron en un accidente de coche, por culpa de un conductor borracho.-todos se sorprenden, ya que no creían que Sakuno fuera tan fuerte.

-miaau.-maúlla Karupin jugando con las trenzas de Sakuno.

-Kikumaru-sempai, podrías coger un momento a Karupin.-el asiente confundido, pero se sorprenden cuando Sakuno se quita las trenzas.-ah arigato, Kikumaru-sempai.

Después de 5 minutos más andando se encuentran delante de la puerta de casa de Ryoma, y cuando Sakuno va a llamar, sale Ryoma aunque le cierra la puerta en la cara.

-Ryoma, abre ahora mismo, o abriré yo tú eliges.-dice cabreado Sakuno sorprendiendo a todos.

-que quieres estoy buscando a Karupin.-abriendo la puerta.

-Ryoma idiota, toma.-dice poniendo a Karupin en brazos de Ryoma.-me lo he encontrado en el vestuarios masculinos de tenis.

-Sakuno, te apetece un partido.-le pregunta sonriendo.

-como quieras pero tendrás que dejarme una raqueta, sabes que hace años que no uso ninguna.

-Saku-chan.-sienten una voz detrás suyo.

-a Rinko-san, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.-le sonríe Sakuno. Rinko se acerca y la abraza fuertemente.-Rinko-san, me ahogas.

-oka-san, que haces aquí, pensé que llegarías tarde, al tener una reunión.

-no es una reunión de trabajo he estado hablando con Sumire-san, y su marido y me han pedido si Sakuno se puede quedar a vivir unos meses en casa.-todo se queda en silencio.

-¿Qué?-chillan Sakuno y Ryoma al unísono.

-pero si no pasa nada será como en los viejos tiempos, jugando a tenis sin parar.-ríe Rinko.

-por cierto Ryoma, Sakuno estáis saliendo ya ¿o no?-todos se quedan con la boca abierta.

-¡que manía solo somos amigos!-dicen los dos a la vez.

-hora de cenar chicos.-se siente una voz dentro de la casa.

-bueno entonces eso de quedarme aquí Rinko-san, cuando tendré que venir con mis cosas.-le pregunta Sakuno.

-tu abuela ya me ha dado tus cosas, ya que esta noche empiezas a dormir aquí.-Sakuno solo suspira derrotada.

-ya le vale a la abuela no decirme nada, cuando la vea se lo voy a reprochar.-dice cogiendo la mochila.

-a por cierto también me ha dado tus raquetas, y tus trajes para jugar al tenis.-le dice Rinko sonriendo.

-Rinko, sabes que no juego a tenis desde hace 10 años, no creo que me acuerde como darle a la pelota.-le dice con nostalgia.

-vamos Sakuno, hasta cuando te vas a seguir echando la culpa.-dice Ryoma acercándose a Sakuno.-sabes que no fue tu culpa, y aun así te niegas a jugar al deporte que tanto amas.

-tú qué sabes, si yo no les hubiera dicho que se dieran prisa, no hubiera pasado nada de eso, sí que soy culpable de sus muertes.-Ryoma enfadado le da una bofetada.-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Echizen?-le dice fuera de sí.

-¿Entonces yo también hubiera tenido que dejar el tenis? También fue culpa mía o es que ya no lo recuerdas, fuimos los dos que le dijimos que se dieran prisa.

-pero no eran tus padres.

-y que, sabes que yo quería mucho a tus padres igual que tú, a mí también me dolió mucho que murieran en ese accidente y todo por culpa de un borracho.-le suelta Ryoma.

-pero todo fue culpa de aquél torneo.

-Sakuno, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir. Crees que tus padres estarían contentos sí vieran que por culpa de su muerte dejaras el tenis.-le pregunta Ryoma.

-sí, porque por culpa del tenis ellos murieron, o es que todavía no lo entiendes.

-la única que no lo entiende todavía aquí eres tú, o es que no recuerdas lo que te decían siempre tus padres.

-¿lo que me decían siempre?-pregunta confundida.

-te decían que les encantaba verte jugar al tenis y no precisamente porque fueras una prodigio si no de como disfrutabas jugando, no querían que esa sonrisa que llevabas siempre encima se borrara por ninguna circunstancia.

-y esa sonrisa no ha desaparecido.

-no te mientas a ti misma Sakuno, puede que ahora siempre sonrías, pero esa es una sonrisa falsa, tu verdadera sonrisa se ha borrado de tu cara, y sabes que a mí no puedes engañarme.-dice Ryoma secándole las lágrimas.

-entonces que pretendes que juegue al tenis, cuando es lo que más odio en este mundo.

-eso no es verdad y lo sabes, intentas odiarlo pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que es imposible que algún día lo llegues a odiar.-Sakuno se rinde, y se abraza fuertemente a Ryoma, y este le responde el abrazo.-además no recuerdas lo que te dijeron tus padres antes de morir.-le pregunta Ryoma.

-que me querían mucho y aunque ellos nunca me pudieran ver querían que siguiera jugando a…-Sakuno no puede acabar la frase.

-que siguieras jugando a tenis porque era lo que te hacía más feliz.-dice Ryoma pegando a Sakuno a su cuerpo.

-y luego decís que no sois novios.-dice una voz riendo en la oscuridad.

-viejo, te quieres callar, solo somos amigos los mejores, pero solo amigos, ¿verdad Sakuno?-ella sonríe, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-oye Echizen, ¿Eres tú?-les preguntan los chicos, asombrados ya que nunca se imaginaban que verían así a Ryoma.

-claro que soy yo quién queréis que sea, sino.-dice nuevamente con su tono de voz.

-es que nunca se les ocurriría verte de esta forma, y menos conmigo.-le dice Sakuno a Ryoma secándose las lágrimas y riéndose.

-¿Por qué no?

-oh vamos por favor Ryoma, en Seigaku tú solo estás pendiente del tenis o al menos es lo que aparentas, y ahora aquí te comportas de una manera diferente, no me extraña que los sempais te miren raro.-le dice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-ey chicos queréis quedaros a cenar y luego así veis como juega Sakuno.-todos asienten sonriendo.

-Rinko-san, la habitación de siempre.-le pregunta Sakuno. Rinko le asiente con la cabeza e invita a los chicos a entrar en la casa.

-bueno a cenar todos.-dice atragantándose Nanjiroh.

-viejo, podrías esperar a que todos estuvieran en la mesa, ¿no?-le dice Ryoma con cara asesina.

-bueno chicos, ya da igual si Nanjiroh-san, quiere comer antes puede hacerlo es su casa, así que ya sabéis mientras yo viva aquí no quiero peleas, ¿Entendido?-les dice Sakuno sonriendo macabramente. Ambos tragan saliva y asienten con la cabeza.

-mejor que le hagáis caso a Saku-chan, sabéis que cuando se enfada es peor que Sumire. –los chicos al sentir eso tragan saliva.

-bien ya he acabado de cenar.-dice quitando sus cosas de la mesa y dejándolas en la cocina.-ahora con vuestro permiso, me voy a buscar mi raqueta y a cambiarme.-sonríe corriendo hacía arriba.

-¿tan buena es, Saku-chan?-pregunta Momo.

-con decirte que a mí me ha ganado más de una vez, supongo que ya os lo imagináis, ¿no?-les dice Ryoma. Todos se quedan con la boca abierta.

-Ryoma, ¿estás preparado?-dice Sakuno apareciendo en el comedor. Todos se quedan embobados mirándola.

-sí, solo me falta coger la raqueta.-Ryoma se levanta y va a buscarla.-bien, ¿jugamos?

Todos se dirigen hacia la pista que hay en el patio trasero y Ryoma y Sakuno empiezan a jugar, con Tezuka de árbitro.

-juego y partido para Echizen, 7 a 5.-dice Tezuka al acabar el partido.

Ambos tanto Ryoma como Sakuno se tumban en el suelo del cansancio.

-sugoi, nunca había visto a O'chibi estar tan concentrado, ni siquiera con Tezuka se concentra así.-dice Kikumaru asombrado.

Al sentirse un poco descansado Ryoma se levanta y va a ver a Sakuno.

-menos mal que hace 10 años que no jugabas.-le dice cogiéndola en brazos.

-eres asombrosa, Saku-chan.-dicen todos acercándose.

-tampoco es para tanto.-les dice bajando de los brazos de Ryoma. Pero al bajar se fallan las piernas y Ryoma le coge de la cintura.

-bueno Echizen, Saku-chan, mañana nos vemos en Seigaku.-les dicen todos y cada uno se va para su casa, mientras que Ryoma y Sakuno se entran para la casa, y Ryoma llevando en brazos a Sakuno.

**Esta historia me la imaginé cuando vi el capitulo 27 de Prince of Tenis, la verdad es que en un principio solo va a ser esto pero si a vosotros los lectores os gusta, he pensado también hacer todos los capítulos de Prince of Tenis pero a mi manera, es decir que Sakuno tenga un papel principal, como me hubiera gustado a mí y cambiar un poco el carácter de Ryoma, aunque se comportará igual con los demás solo cambiara su relación con Sakuno.**

**Espero vuestros reviews, y si queréis que siga decídmelo.**

**Un beso para todos.**

**Con cariño, **

**andreea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

-bueno chicos id a descansar nos vemos mañana.-se despide Sakuno de todos excepto de Ryoma y Tezuka.

-Sakuno-chan, todos vamos a acompañarte.-le sonríe Kikumaru.

-no hace falta sempais, ya vendréis en otra ocasión estáis todos muy cansados.-les responde Sakuno.

-van a ir aunque le digas que no, sabes que pierdes el tiempo, Sakuno.-suspira derrotado Ryoma, que todavía tenia a Sakuno cogida de la cintura.

-ah… tienes razón, pues venid entonces.

-hai.-le responden todos sonriendo.

Al llegar todos a la tumba de los padres de Sakuno se quedan de piedra al ver el apellido del padre de ella.

-Atobe del Hiotei es pariente tuyo.-pregunta con delicadeza Oishi.

Sakuno aprieta fuertemente la mano de Ryoma, la cual estaba alrededor de su cintura y Ryoma entiende ese gesto.

-sempais Atobe del Hiotei, es su hermano.-responde serio Ryoma.

-¿Qué pero entonces, porque Saku-chan, se llama primero Ryuzaki que Atobe?-pregunta sorprendido Kikumaru.

-esto…

-tranquilo Ryoma, ya se lo explico yo.-le responde dándole una caricia en la cara.

-Sakuno, pero ese tema, sé que te duele recordarlo, estás segura de que estás preparada para contarlo.

-sí tranquilo, además tarde o temprano se lo tendría que explicar.-sonríe poniendo su mano encima de la de Ryoma.

-bueno como quieras, en eso no me voy a meter.-responde apretando el agarre de la cintura de Sakuno.

-bien sempais, en verdad toda la fortuna que tienen los Atobe toda pertenece a mi padre.

-entonces como que tú no tienes nada.-pregunta Momo sorprendido.

-ahí viene el problema. El padre de mi padre, era una persona arrogante y avariciosa y no tuvo ningún problema en engañar a mi padre, y cuando murió falsificó el testamento de mi padre y él se quedó todo el dinero.

-eso no me lo explicaste Sakuno, sabes que mi padre es abogado hubiera podido hacer algo.-le reprocha Tezuka.

-kunimitsu-nii, no te dije nada porque casualmente los abogados que cogieron el caso, desaparecieron y nunca más se supo de ellos.-dice con tristeza Sakuno.

-quieres decir que…

-sí, es justo lo que estás pensando Inui-sempai, mi abuelo pagó a asesinos a sueldo para que mataran a esas personas, y por ese motivo puse primero el apellido Ryuzaki.

-no eres tan tonta como creía.-dice una voz detrás de todos. Sakuno al escuchar esa voz pega un salto.

-abuelo que quieres ahora de mí.-todos se ponen en guardia al escuchar las palabras de Sakuno.-no tienes suficiente con tener a Keigo amenazado.

-haha, es verdaderamente divertido ver como se preocupa por su hermana pequeña.-ríe Atobe.

-eres el demonio, el abuelo tenia razón en cuanto a ti.-escupe con rabia.

-de que hablaste con ese vejestorio.-dice con rabia.

-ese vejestorio es tu padre, al que mandaste matar, cabrón. Hubieras tenido que morir tú y no él.-todos excepto Ryoma se sorprenden por las palabras de Sakuno. Nunca hubieran creído que sentirían hablar de esa manera a la dulce Sakuno.

-Sakuno, tranquilízate.-dice Ryoma pegando a Sakuno a su cuerpo.-no vale la pena ponerse de esa manera.

-también es un gusto volverte a ver Echizen-sama.-dice con burla, Atobe.

-no me vengas con idioteces Atobe, que mis padres sean el doble de ricos que tú, no hace falta que me hables con tanta educación.-ríe sarcásticamente.

-esperaba no verte nunca más, Atobe.-sienten una voz que viene de detrás de Atobe.

-oyaji, que haces aquí.-pregunta sorprendido Ryoma.

-oye tampoco puedo venir a ver a mis amigos.-dice señalando la tumba de los padres de Sakuno.

-oh que alegría volver a verte querido Echizen.-dice Atobe.

-no me vengas con ridiculeces Atobe, además venía a darle una noticia a Sakuno.-dice esto último bajando la mirada.

-que pasa to-san.-pregunta preocupado Ryoma.

-el abuelo de Sakuno ha tenido un accidente y no…

-dime que eso es mentira Nanjiroh, por favor dime que es mentira.-le interrumpe Sakuno alterada.

-lo siento mucho Sakuno, pero tu abuelo ha muerto.-le mira con tristeza Nanjiroh.

-¿has sido tú verdad, Atobe?-dice con odio, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Ryoma.

-a no lo sé, supongo que los frenos le fallaron en una curva peligrosa.-dice como si nada.

Sin que este se diera cuenta, Sakuno le coge el par de pistolas que tenía agarradas en la cintura.

-¡Sakuno!-le chilla Ryoma al ver que Sakuno le quita el seguro a ambas pistolas, y le apunta a Atobe.

-la verdad es que no sé como aún no has mandado a tus asesinos de sueldo a asesinarme, sabes tan bien como yo lo que dice la profecía.-ríe macabramente. Atobe traga con dificultad.-escúchame vejestorio, como soy demasiado buena esta vez te dejaré vivir pero como vuelvas a intentar matar a alguien que esta aquí presente, o a alguien importante para mí, no dudaré dos veces en matarte.-dice volviendo a poner el seguro a las pistolas y poniéndoselas en la cintura.

-Sakuno-chan, siento lo de tu abuelo…-le abraza Kikumaru. Al momento todos escuchan a Sakuno reírse y se quedan confundidos.

-Atobe siento decepcionarte pero mi abuelo no iba en ese coche. Engañamos a un asesino tuyo, y ha sido él, el que está muerto.-dice girándose mirándolo.

-eso es imposible.-dice cogiendo una pistola y apuntando a Sakuno. Ella rápidamente saca su pistola y le dispara en la mano que tenía la pistola y en los dos brazos.

-chicos llevároslo.-ordena Sakuno para sorpresa de todos.

-Sakuno-sama si volviera Atobe-sama le dejaría en paz.-dice tristemente un chico de su edad.

-Naida, no quiero someterme a mi abuelo, además estoy intentando por todos los medios intentar salvar a nii-san, pero no sé como hacerlo.-suspira derrotada.

-Sakuno, no te preocupes prometo que te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.-le dice Ryoma abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

-bien chicos, vayámonos para casa.-los llama Nanjiroh.

-esperad un momento quiero hablar con mis padres un segundo.-les pide sonriendo.

-está bien Sakuno, nosotros te esperamos en la puerta del cementerio.-le dice Nanjiroh.

-de acuerdo, Ryoma, puedes quedarte conmigo, por favor.-le pide Sakuno.

-claro, oyaji yo me quedo con ella, ahora iremos nosotros.-le dice Ryoma. Nanjiroh sonríe, sabe que tarde o temprano esos dos estarán juntos.

-de acuerdo, pero no le hagas nada mientras nosotros no estemos presentes.-Ryoma le mira con cara asesina y todos se marchan.

-Ryoma.-de pronto Sakuno, se abraza fuertemente a la camiseta de Ryoma y este la abraza protectoramente, pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Sakuno llora. Sé que lo necesitas, sabes no es malo llorar de vez en cuando, llorar hace bien te dolerá menos.-le dice dulcemente acariciándole el pelo con una dulzura nunca vista en él.

-Ryoma, los hecho de menos. No hay día que no me acuerde de ellos.-dice llorando abiertamente.

-vamos Sakuno, sabes que me tienes a mi y no solo yo tienes a mucha gente que te quiere, y que se preocupa por ti.-le recuerda Ryoma.

-pero temo por vosotros, tú mejor que nadie sabes de lo que es capaz.-le mira a los ojos. Ryoma siente como su corazón se encoge al ver la cara de Sakuno, poco a poco sin darse cuenta iba cerrando el espacio que habían entre ellos dos.

-Ryoma.-al reaccionar ve el rostro de Sakuno muy cerca del suyo y sin poder evitarlo se sonroja.

-dime.-pregunta nervioso.

-gracias por todo, la verdad no sé que haría sin ti.-le coge el rostro con ambas manos y le da un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Sakuno, tú…

-era lo que hacíamos de pequeños.-ríe abrazando a Ryoma del cuello.-cuando estaba agradecida contigo te daba un beso en la comisura de los labios. ¿te ha molestado?-pregunta triste.

-no solo me ha tomado por sorpresa.-ríe cogiéndola en brazos.

-debo pesar mucho, puedo andar sola Ryoma.-dice forcejeando, intentando bajar de los brazos de él.

-crees que no me he dado cuenta de como tienes el pie.-le pregunta molesto, mientras se dirigían a la puerta del cementerio.

-bueno al menos deja que lleve tu mochila en los brazos, si no te harás daño en el hombro.-le dice dulcemente.

-de acuerdo.-con el permiso de Ryoma, Sakuno le quita la mochila del hombro y la coge en brazos.

-huele a ti.-le dice sonriendo Sakuno, abrazando fuertemente la mochila en su pecho.

-es normal si es mía, ¿no?-pregunta riendo.

-Saku-chan, ¿Qué te ha pasado?-le pregunta Kikumaru preocupado cuando ve a Sakuno en brazos de Ryoma.

-no es nada grave.

-mentirosa.-dice algo enfadado Ryoma.-lo que pasa Kikumaru-sempai, es que se ha roto el pie y pensaba ir andando.-dice mirándola.

-Sakuno.-dice con la boca abierta Tomoka.

-ah Tomo-chan, no te preocupes estoy bien.-le sonríe.

-claro que sí, porque mientras que no puedas andar no te voy a dejar tocar el suelo.-le mira inquisidoramente.

-que pretendes llevarme en brazos todos los días a Seigaku.-responde riendo, ya que pensaba que Ryoma le daría una negativa.

-claro que sí. Estoy en contra con que lleves muletas.-le dice ofendido.

-estás consciente de que si haces eso todas las chicas de Seigaku van a matarme, si ven que entro en brazos del príncipe del tenis.-dice esto último con burla.

-me da lo mismo lo que los demás piensen, además no te van a tocar un solo pelo, y más les vale por su propia seguridad.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, ahora tranquilo sí.-le da un beso en la mejilla para calmarlo.

-bien.

Todos se dirigen hacía sus casas, excepto Tomoka ya que tenía que hacer un trabajo con Sakuno, y a causa de que era tarde tenía que dormir en casa de Ryoma.

-ya estamos de vuelta.-dice Nanjiroh al cruzar la puerta de la calle para entrar en la casa.

-con permiso.-dice Tomoka.

-ah ohayo supongo que eres la amiga de Sakuno, ¿verdad?-le dice con una sonrisa Rinko.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Sakuno?-pregunta Rinko al ver a Sakuno en brazos de su hijo.

-se ha roto el pie oka-san, puedes enyesárselo.-le pregunta Ryoma.

-¿enyesárselo?

-sí. Verás Tomoka, mi madre es jefa de un hospital, y además es doctora así que no hay problema.-le responde Ryoma.

Sakuno pega un salto de los brazos de Ryoma con su pie bueno.

-¿Dónde crees que vas señorita?-ríe volviendo a coger a Sakuno en brazos.

-Ryoma no hace falta, estamos en casa así que no me va a pasar nada.-dice Sakuno haciendo pucheros.

De repente sienten una suave risa y ambos abren los ojos al ver de que persona se trata.

-aniki, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta sorprendido.

-es que no puedo venir a ver a mi familia o que.-le reprocha.-pero por lo que veo por fin estáis juntos vosotros dos.-dicen señalándolos.

-no estamos juntos.-dicen los dos al unísono.

-bueno igualmente estaréis juntos.-se empieza a reír Ryoga y Sakuno y Ryoma se miran confundidos.

-bueno Ryoma trae a Sakuno a la sala le arreglare el pie.-este afirma con la cabeza y lleva a Sakuno.

-Rinko, podrías cortarme el pelo.-le pregunta Sakuno.

-claro por donde lo quieres.-Sakuno le señala un poco más abajo de la nuca y Rinko se lo empieza a cortar.-listo.-dice Rinko poniendo un espejo detrás de Sakuno para que se viera como le había quedado el corte.

-me encanta Rinko muchas gracias.

-de nada, Sakuno la verdad es que me gusta como te queda corto, mejor que antes.-dice acariciándole el pelo.

-sí la verdad es que yo también me siento más a gusto.

-oka-san, la cena ya está hecha.-dice Ryoma yendo a donde estaban las dos mujeres. Ryoma al ver a Sakuno se queda sin palabras.

-¿estás bien, Ryoma?-le pregunta Sakuno al ver que no reaccionaba.

-es que estás muy…

-Saku-chan, estás hermosa.-dice Ryoga que acababa de llegar.

-arigato Ryoga-nii.-le responde sonriendo.

-bueno vamos a cenar.-pregunta Sakuno.

-claro, pero tú no vas a tocar el suelo.-sonríe Ryoma cogiéndola en brazos.

Una vez en el comedor Ryoma coloca a Sakuno en una silla a su lado y en el otro lado de ella esta Tomoka.

-Tomo-chan, siento no haber podido ayudarte después de cenar te ayudaré a acabar.-le dice sonriendo.

-Sakuno, no hace falta que te disculpes, lo entiendo perfectamente además Rinko-san tenía que curarte el pie y por lo que veo también te has cortado el pelo.-responde Tomoka.

-¿te gusta?-le pregunta.

-si estas muy guapa Sakuno, no pareces tú, me gusta más como te queda corto.-le dice riendo.

-bueno chicas a cenar.-les dice Nanako, la prima de Ryoma.

-Sakuno, ¿subimos para seguir con el trabajo?-pregunta Tomoka, una vez han acabado de cenar.

-sí, claro vamos.-cuando Sakuno se está a punto de levantar Ryoma la coge en brazos.-Ryoma no hace falta.

-perdona pero no sé como piensas subir las escaleras con un pie escayolado.-dice frunciendo el seño y subiendo las escaleras con Sakuno en brazos.

-bien ya puedes irte Ryoma.-le dice amablemente Sakuno, una vez están en la habitación.

-já, ni loco me voy para abajo crees que me voy a fiar de ti, eres capaz de bajar o a ir a algún lado con el pie roto.-le responde desconfiado.

-entonces si tengo que ir al lavabo también me vas a acompañar.-pregunta divertida.

-¡claro, que no! Solo te llevaré y luego ya harás lo que tengas que hacer.-dice sonrojado.

Ryoma se sienta en la silla y se pone a Sakuno en su regazo.

-bien, ¿podemos empezar entonces?-pregunta Tomoka.

-perdón Tomoka, podéis empezar.-se disculpa Ryoma.

Empiezan a hacer el trabajo y Ryoma no puede dejar de mirar a Sakuno, no sabe porqué, se siente muy a gusto al lado de Sakuno.

-bien, vamos a bajo y vemos un rato la tele.-pregunta Sakuno.

Ryoma y Tomoka asienten con la cabeza y los tres bajan para abajo y naturalmente Sakuno en brazos de Ryoma.

-ven apoya la cabeza en mis piernas Ryoma.-le dice Sakuno cuando hace un rato que están en el sofá, ya que veía que Ryoma no estaba muy cómodo.

-pero tienes el pie roto, no quiero hacerte daño.-le dice preocupado.

-eres un exagerado Ryoma-kun, a Sakuno no le va a pasar nada porque apoyes tu cabeza en las piernas.-le responde riendo Tomoka.

-¿de verdad?-pregunta.

-de verdad Ryoma.-le responde Sakuno riendo.

-a por cierto Tomoka llámame por mi nombre odio que me llamen Ryoma-kun.-le responde sonriendo Ryoma.

-pero…

-no te preocupes Tomo-chan, eso quiere decir que le caes bien y confía en ti.-dice tranquilizándola.

-¡Sakuno!-le reprocha Ryoma, con la cabeza ya apoyada en las piernas de ella.

-no te quejes es la verdad.-ríe jugando con el pelo de él.

-chicos, ya es hora de dormir.-dice Nanako, dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

-nee-san, donde va a dormir Tomo-chan.-le pregunta Sakuno.

-mejor pregunta donde vas a dormir tú, porque Tomoka va a dormir en tu cama.-le dice divertida.

-¿entonces donde voy a dormir yo?

-como la cama de Ryoma es más grande que una individual dormirás con él.-le responde.

-¿Qué?

-Nanako, no pasa nada yo duermo en el sofá, esta noche, no pasa nada.

-te molesta dormir conmigo.-pregunta Sakuno.

-claro que no.-le reprocha Ryoma.

-pues no se hable más dormimos juntos y punto no quiero ninguna queja, te ha quedado claro.-le dice seria.

-sí, como tu digas.

Todos suben a las habitaciones y Sakuno, como ya estaba cambiada se mete en la cama mientras que Ryoma se va al cuarto de baño.

-Ryoma, ¿duermes sin camiseta?-pregunta sorprendida.

-sí, porque te sorprendes tanto.-le dice confundido.

-como que porque lo pregunto pues porque hace un frío que pela, no tienes frío.

-no.-le responde metiéndose en la cama. Al entrar nota que Sakuno no para de temblar.-¿Sakuno te encuentras bien?-le pregunta preocupado.

-sí, solo tengo un poco de frío, no te preocupes.-dice restándole importancia.

-¿Solo un poco? Ven anda.-coge a Sakuno de la cintura y con suavidad le pega a su cuerpo para darle calor.

-gracias Ryoma.-le abraza por la espalda y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-no tienes porque agradecerme Sakuno y ahora a dormir.-ríe dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Al poco rato ambos caen en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Ryoma, Ryoma.-siente una voz que le llama.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoka?-pregunta abriendo los ojos pesadamente.

-solo falta media hora para entrar en Seigaku, tienes que despertar a Sakuno.-le recuerda.

-es verdad, gracias por despertarme Tomoka.-ella le asiente con la cabeza y se marcha de la habitación.

-Sakuno, despierta dormilona.-dice suavemente.

-mmm…un rato más.-dice abrazándose más fuerte a Ryoma.

-vamos va si no vamos a llegar tarde a Seigaku.-Sakuno va abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

-vale me cambio y ahora bajo.-le responde.

-ni hablar, te cambias en el cuarto de baño y luego te bajo.

-de acuerdo.-se dirige al baño y en 5 minutos sale vestida, a pie cojo.

-chicos daros prisa, faltan solo diez minutos para entrar.-les advierte Tomoka.

-chibisuke, dame tus cosas.-le ordena Ryoga.

-también vas a venir a Seigaku.-pregunta.

-claro recuerda que solo soy dos años mayor que tú.-le revuelve el pelo cogiendo sus cosas.

-bien gracias, aniki.-sin previo aviso se pone a Sakuno en la espalda y salen de casa.

-moo, Ryoma puedo coger perfectamente unas muletas que tiene tu madre en casa.-le reprocha agarrándose con cuidado del cuello de este.

-yo ya te dije ayer que estaba en contra de que usaras muletas.-le reprocha, sin parar de caminar.

-y yo te dije ayer que todas las chicas me van a querer matar al ver que me traes cogida.-sin poder evitarlo Tomoka se pone a reír y Ryoga le acompaña.

-de que os reís vosotros dos si se puede saber.-dice algo enfadado Ryoma.

-a chibisuke lo siento pero de verdad parece que estéis juntos.-dice aguantándose la risa.

-es verdad, esto va a ser realmente divertido.-dice Tomoka también controlando su risa.

-Tomo-chan no hace ninguna gracia.-le reprocha infantilmente Sakuno.

-por cierto aniki supongo que te han puesto en la misma clase que yo ¿no?-suspira derrotado.

-pero que no es dos años mayor que tú.-le pregunta Tomoka.

-sí pero a repetido dos veces Tomo-chan.-le dice Sakuno.

-Saku-chan.-les llaman todos los titulares de tenis.

Todos al escuchar semejante grito se giran y las chicas al ver a Sakuno en la espalda de Ryoma se ponen rojas de la rabia y extrañadas.

-te lo dije Ryoma, ahora todas van a venir a por mí.-le dice escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de este.

-bueno entonces Sakuno te cojo yo.-dice Tezuka cogiendo en modo princesa a Sakuno.

Pero era imposible se pusieron peor cuando la vieron en los brazos de Tezuka.

-nii-chan, te echaré de menos.-dice abrazando a Tezuka de la cintura. Este le mira extrañado.

-voy a morir, en serio puedo ir con muletas chicos, no hace falta que me cojáis ni nada de eso.-les intenta convencer.

-ni hablar no dejaremos que toques el suelo hasta que ese pie no este curado.-le dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

La enemiga por naturaleza de Sakuno se aparece y se coge del brazo de Ryoma.

-ohayo Ryoma, ¿quieres salir conmigo?-todos se quedan con la boca abierta excepto Sakuno y Tomoka que estaban acostumbradas de que ella le preguntara eso cada día.

-Sakura, ¿podrías dejarlo en paz? No ves que nunca saldrá contigo.

-ah es que acaso contigo si saldría.-le dice burlonamente.

-Sakura no es que saldría con Sakuno es que ella es…

-Sakuno es la prometida de Ryoma.-dice una voz en sus espaldas.

-¿Cómo?-dicen al unísono Ryoma y Sakuno.

-no te di la carta anoche Sakuno.-le dice Nanjiroh acercándose donde estaban los chicos. Ella niega con la cabeza.

-toma entonces.-le dice entregándole un sobre.-es la última carta que escribieron tus padres antes de morir.-ella abre los ojos sorprendida, y empieza a leer la carta.

_Querida Sakuno,_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta quiere decir que nosotros ya no nos encontramos en este mundo. Queremos que sigas con tu vida, y que sigas sonriendo pase lo que pase, porque nosotros estaremos protegiéndote aunque tú no nos puedas ver._

_A por cierto como sabemos que estás enamorada de Ryoma, hemos hecho un acuerdo con Nanjiroh y Rinko, cuando cumpláis ambos la mayoría de edad os casaréis._

_PD: Nanjiroh me ha dicho que Ryoma también está enamorado de ti._

Al leer eso último se sonroja y cae en que Tezuka también lo estaba leyendo.

-nii-chan, ni se te ocurra abrir la boca.-le mira amenazadoramente.

-pero tú y él, tenéis que estar…

-no porque y si él ya no siente lo mismo o si nunca lo ha sentido, quiero que todo siga como siempre por favor.-le interrumpe Sakuno.

-pero Sakuno…

-por favor.-le pide.

-ah, siempre consigues lo que quieres de mí, porque nunca me puedo negar a lo que me pides.-suspira derrotado.

-porque me quieres mucho.-le responde riendo.

-será eso que te quiero demasiado y no me puedo negar a nada.-dice riendo suavemente. Todos se quedan sorprendidos ya que nunca habían visto a Tezuka ni siquiera sonreír.

-entonces que vas a hacer.-le pregunta Nanjiroh esperando que las cosas entre Ryoma y Sakuno cambiaran.

-todo seguirá como hasta ahora, siento decepcionarte Nanjiroh.

-pero Sakuno tú le…

-oto-san, yo ya sé porque lo hace, y creo que de momento es lo mejor que puede hacer.-le interrumpe Ryoga.

Nanjiroh asienta con la cabeza entendiendo.

-Ryoma.-le llama Nanjiroh, este se gira.-si no quieres que te la quiten no esperes más.-le aconseja y se va.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?-se pregunta en voz alta.

-Ryoma, eso lo sabes tan bien como yo.-le dice Tomoka delante de todos sorprendiéndolos.

-bueno chicos vamos para clase.-les pregunta Sakuno con una sonrisa.

-sí pero yo no puedo ir a los vuestros pasillos para llevarte.-le dice Tezuka. Sin previo aviso Ryoma coge en brazos a Sakuno y se va sin decir nada.

-ah… cuando va a madurar el tonto de mi otouto, oyaji tiene razón como no sé de prisa se la quitaran.-le dice a Tomoka mientras se dirigen a su aula.

-Ryoma, que eso del compromiso ¿quieres deshacerte de ello?-le pregunta Sakuno seria.

-como siempre llegáis tarde.-les reprocha el profesor.

-lo siento sensei ha sido mi culpa.-dice Sakuno.

-por cierto no sé porque me lo han dado a mi, pero Echizen tu madre y tu prima han venido y me han dado este anillo.-dice sacando una cajita de un cajón.

-van en serio con lo del compromiso.-suspira Sakuno.-dámelo sensei luego se lo daré yo a la madre de Ryoma cuando lleguemos a casa.-al momento de tener la cajita en la mano Ryoma se la quita.

-¿se puede saber que estás haciendo otouto? Si quieres romper el compromiso dilo pero no te comportes de esa manera.-le reprocha Ryoga.

-¿y quien demonios te ha dicho que yo quiera romper el compromiso?-le pregunta cabreado.

-Sakuno seguirá siendo mi prometida y punto.-para sorpresa de todos con delicadeza Ryoma le coloca el anillo a Sakuno delante de todos.-¿tienes algún problema aniki?-Ryoga solo se queda con la boca abierta y nadie osa hacer ni decir nada.

-¿estás seguro de esto Ryoma?-le pregunta Sakuno cuando consigue reaccionar.

-¿me estás preguntando si estoy seguro de si te amo? Claro que estoy seguro de eso.-dice en voz alta.

-Echizen Ryoma, yo también te amo, pero creo que no voy a poder casarme contigo.-dice asustada, mirando a las chicas de la clase.

-Sakuno prometo no olvidarte nunca amiga, siempre te iré a ver y te llevare tus flores favoritas.-le dice Tomoka escondiéndose detrás de Ryoga.

-¿Tomoka, se puede saber que pasa?-le preguntan ambos hermanos.

-chicos en serio no os habéis dado cuenta de como miran a Sakuno, si las miradas mataran habría muerto infinidad de veces.

-Tomo-chan, gracias por ser mi amiga durante todos estos años.-dice saltando de los brazos de Ryoma y dirigiéndose a Tomoka.

-te echaré de menos.-se abrazan y empiezan a llorar.

De repente tocan la puerta y se asoma el director de Seigaku.

-se encuentra Atobe Sakuno.-pregunta el director confuso ya que Sakuno siempre era Ryuzaki.

-soy yo, pero depende que persona quiera verme.-responde seria.

-soy yo.-dice una voz entrando en el aula.

-Keigo-sama.-chillan todas con corazones en los ojos.

-nii-san que haces aquí.-pregunta con lagrimas en los ojos.

-el viejo a muerto, soy libre Saku-chan.-responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-pero no es posible, ayer mismo hablé con él.

-es imposible el murió ayer a las 17.00 y tú estabas dirigiendo a los de Seigaku en el partido.-le dice.

-entonces con quien hablé yo ayer, no me digas que era uno de sus clones con una grabadora.-habla sorprendida.

-pues es lo más probable, pero tengo una noticia aún mejor que te va a alegrar más.-ríe suavemente, dándole un sobre.

-¿Qué es?

-el verdadero testamento de papá.-le sonríe.

-esto no puede ser verdad nii-san, pero porque a ti no.-pregunta algo triste.

-¿Qué pasa Sakuno?-le pregunta dulcemente Ryoma, abrazándola por la cintura.

-el testamento dice que la única heredera de toda la fortuna de dinero y materiales de la familia Atobe pertenece a Atobe Ryuzaki Sakuno.-lee sorprendida sin todavía poder creérselo.

-Sakuno eso no es lo que habías deseado siempre.-le pregunta confundida Tomoka, al ver la cara de Sakuno.

-no era exactamente esto, me alegra que mis padres confiaran en mí para dejar todo en mis manos, pero no veo justo que nii-san no tenga nada.-responde tristemente.

-Sakuno, no es que no quisieran dejarme nada, es que les hice prometer que te dejarían todo a ti, porque yo no deseaba nada.

-¿pero porque?

-vamos imouto sabes que yo no sabría manejar nada ya que lo gastaría todo pero tú si que eres responsable así que papá te dejó todo a ti.

-bueno entonces haremos una cosa, tú quieres seguir en Hiotei y viviendo en la mansión, ¿verdad?-le pregunta seria.

-claro pero recuerda que ahora todo te pertenece a ti Sakuno-sama.-responde haciendo una reverencia.

-nii-san, sabes que no me gusta que me llamen de esa manera.-suspira.-bien entonces todo seguirá siendo como antes, yo viviré en casa de Ryoma y cuando salga de Seigaku, pondré todo en orden.

-pero que piensas hacer mientras estás estudiando.-le pregunta Ryoma pegándola a su cuerpo.

-le diré a Nanjiroh que se ocupe él, es en la única persona en la que puedo confiar.-dice apoyándose en el pecho de Ryoma.

-Sakuno, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.-le dice Tomoka cogiéndose del brazo de Ryoga, temblando.

-porque que he dicho.-pregunta asustada.

-Ryuzaki, que es eso de que vives en casa de Ryoma-sama.-le dicen todas las chicas del aula.

-a haha no os preocupéis dormimos en habitaciones separadas.-les dice intentando calmarlas un poco.

-eso no es verdad hoy has dormido con Ryoma, y muy abrazados y pegados el uno al lado del otro.-dice como si nada Ryoga.

-¿Cómo? Ryuzaki prepárate para morir.-ríen malvadamente.

-Ryoga-nii, no hubieras podido cerrar la boca al menos una vez en tu vida.-le reprocha Sakuno enfadada.

-encima no lo niegas, nos vamos a asegurar de que no quede ningún rastro de ti.-dicen las chicas indignadas.

-¡Ya basta!-chilla Ryoma, suspirando.

-Ryoma-sama.-responden todas con corazones en los ojos.

-solo lo voy a decir una vez así que escucharme bien, quien se atreva a hacerle algo a Sakuno, no vivirá para contarlo, y me dará igual si son chicas.-le informa con el seño fruncido.

-pero Ryoma-sama ella…

-ella.-dice pegando a Sakuno a su cuerpo.-es la persona a la que amo y no hay más que hablar.-suspira derrotado.

-chibisuke.-dice Ryoga perplejo por las palabras de Ryoma.

-¿Qué pasa?-dice extrañado de que todo el mundo le mirara.

-es que nadie se esperaba que dijeras esas cosas, Ryoma.-responde Tomoka saliendo de su ensoñación.

-entonces ¿Por qué Sakuno no está sorprendida?

-Ryoma quieras o no, he pasado prácticamente toda mi vida contigo y yo era a la única que le contabas cosas de estas, para mí es normal, aunque suene raro.-dice sonriendo.

-Sakuno se me ha olvidado decirte que tienes a todos tus empleados en el patio esperando.-dice el director.

-¿Qué? Ah bueno nii-san puedes decirles que esta tarde ya iré yo a hablar con ellos, ahora mismo estamos en clase.-le pide Sakuno.

-claro que sí imouto, luego pasaré a buscaros.

-No hace falta nii-san, ya iremos andando para casa.-le responde Sakuno con una sonrisa.

-déjalo que venga a buscarnos si quiere supongo que es porque después de tanto tiempo va a estar contigo en tu cumpleaños, Sakuno.-sonrío apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro.

-veo que por una vez en tu vida usas tu celebro, Ryoma.-dice con ironía, provocándome.

-bueno, nii-san, me harías el favor de salir de clase, estamos esperando que salgas para poder empezar.-interrumpe Sakuno al ver lo que se avecinaba.

-hai, nos vemos luego imouto.-y con calma sale de clase.

-uuf, menos mal.

-bueno chicos, ya podemos empezar.-dice el profesor sacando a todos de su ensoñación.

-profesor donde nos sentamos.-le pregunta Ryoga.

-pues en las mesas aquellas que están vacías, aunque tenéis un orden.-le informa el profesor.

-pues bien díganoslo.

-bueno pues Ryuzaki se sentará en medio de Echizen y Ryoga, y Tomoka se sentará delante de Ryuzaki.

-moo eso no es justo, porque no me puedo sentar junto a Sakuno, encima ella se sienta entre dos de los chicos más populares.-se queja Tomoka.

-Tomo-chan… puedes hacer el favor de no montar un numerito estamos en clase.-responde Sakuno sonrojada.

-Sakuno, tú crees que si le agradezco a Tomoka y le doy un beso en la mejilla le pasará algo.-le susurro en el oído sonriendo.

-pruébalo.-me responde sonriendo y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Tomoka.-le llamo la atención.

-que ocurre Ryoma.-me responde con una sonrisa.

-gracias por todo.-y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Al paso de unos segundos la tengo en mis brazos porque se ha desmayado, y siento a Sakuno reír.

-tú lo sabías, Sakuno es tu mejor amiga.-le reprocho.

-pero ese era su mayor sueño.-me responde haciendo un puchero.

Sakuno y Ryoga se sientan cada uno en su sitio, dejo con cuidado a Tomoka en el suyo y yo me voy al mío, al lado de Sakuno.

-bien, chicos hora de empezar la clase.

**Siento haber tardado tanto actualizar, y gracias a las personas o persona que lee mi historia. En los capítulos que sean de la serie pero a mi manera serán cortos ya que no muy bien como explicar los partidos. Me disculpo al ir adelantando el fic espero que se me de mejor.**

**Quizá sea muy lardo pero espero con todo mi corazón que os guste.**

**Besoos andreea.**


	3. Chapter 3

-bien a continuación diré las alineaciones.-dice Sakuno.

-cuando quieras, Sakuno.-le responde Tezuka.

-bien en dobles 2, estarán Kaidoh y Momo.-anuncia, y espera la reacción de ambos.

-me niego a ir con este idiota.-dicen Momo y Kaidoh al unísono, señalándose.

-muy bien, si no queréis ir juntos… tendréis que beber el zumo especial de Inui-sempai.-le sonríe malvadamente.

-no te preocupes iremos juntos.-asienten rápidamente al sentir un escalofrío.

-bien en dobles 1 estarán Oishi y Kikumaru.-los chicos asienten con la cabeza.-individuales 2 Ryoma.

-de acuerdo.-respondo.

-y en individuales 1 Fuji.-y al decir esto cierra la carpeta con todos los papeles.

-de acuerdo, pero Sakuno ya que nosotros te llamamos por tu nombre, no estaría mal que tú también nos llamaras así.-le dice Oishi con una sonrisa.

-pero, yo…-dice algo apenada.

-Sakuno, te lo están pidiendo por favor, al menos inténtalo.-le sonrío, tranquilizándola.

-bien, lo intentaré.-suspira derrotada, todos sonríen.-chicos podéis ir a dar una vuelta mientras hablo con el arbitro.

Todos asentimos y nos vamos, y me despido de ella con un beso en la mejilla, ya que es muy vergonzosa. En vez de dar una vuelta, voy a comprar comida y sobre todo pontas, para los partidos.

-¿eres tú Echizen Ryoma?

-¿y tú quien eres?-le pregunto.

-Fuji Yuuta.-me responde mirándome retadoramente.

-entonces tu adversario será el hermano pequeño de Fuji-sempai.-me dice Kachiro y los demás.

-bien encantado de conocerte.-y sin ningún problema paso por su lado y me voy.

Cuando llego a la pista me doy cuenta de que todos me estaban esperando y me acerco.

-bien los primeros en jugar serán Kaidoh y Momo, así que ya podéis entrar en la pista.-le ordena Sakuno.

-Sakuno estás segura de que esos dos van a ganar con lo mal que se llevan.-le pegunta Tezuka.

-por eso mismo los he puesto juntos nii-san.-le sonrío.

Nada más empezar ya empiezan a chillarse, pero veo que Sakuno no puede evitar reír, así que me despreocupo.

-dane, dane, ¿quieres dejar ya el dane?-contestan Kaidoh y Momo al mismo tiempo asqueados del chico de los dobles del equipo contrario.

Al ver la escena ya entiendo porque Sakuno les ha puesto juntos.

-que problema no creo que ganemos este partido.-se lamenta Horio.

-yo no veo ningún problema, se complementan muy bien ese par.-digo en voz alta y Tomoka se me queda mirando.

-a que te refieres Ryoma.-me pregunta extrañada.

-como tienes el valor de llamarle solo por su nombre.-le reprocha Horio, yo solo sonrío.

-lo verás más adelante en cuanto acabe el partido, Tomoka.

-así que tú también te has dado cuenta ¿verdad, Ryoma?-me dice riendo Sakuno.

-sí lo que me sorprende es que te hayas dado cuenta antes tú que yo Sakuno.

-bueno sabes que soy más observadora que tú Ryoma.-me contesta, orgullosa.

-¿Por qué llamas a Osakada y a Ryuzaki por su nombre de pila?-me pregunta Horio sorprendido.

-bueno verás Tomoka es la mejor amiga de Sakuno y Sakuno es mi prometida, no sería normal que les llamara por su apellido.-le respondo.

Los titulares del Seigaku, sonríen mientras que los de segundo grado, el grupo de Kachiro y los de St. Rudolph, se giran hacía mi con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sakuno solo puede reír y yo solo sonrío bajándome la gorra.

Bebiendo un trago de mi ponta me dispongo a dar una vuelta por todas las pistas.

-Ryoma sabes cuando te toca jugar así que espero que estés aquí y no te tenga que ir a buscar.-me advierte Sakuno sin siquiera girarse, a veces me da miedo.

-tranquila no tardaré mucho en venir, sempais nos vemos en un rato.-ellos asienten sonriendo y me marcho.

La verdad es que no hay nada interesante y vuelvo hacía la pista de Seigaku y llego justo cuando ganan el partido ya que Momo sin querer le había dado un pelotazo al del equipo contrario.

-maldición el medico todavía no ha llegado.-al ver la escena sonrío al ver que Sakuno va hacía allí, muy propio de ella.

-haber, dejarme ver.-le ordena apartando a Momo y a Kaidoh.

-Sakuno-chan, no puedes moverte mucho todavía.-se preocupa Momo.

-no te preocupes Takeshi-nii, estoy bien, arbitro usted tiene un botiquín.-pregunta Sakuno.

-sí pero, no es de su equipo no debería preocuparse.

-da igual si no es de mi equipo este chico necesita ayuda medica y el medico no está, por favor tráigame el botiquín.-le pide Sakuno.

Una vez le llevan el botiquín le pone una pomada en el ojo hinchado y una gasa.

-Momo y Kaidoh ayudarle a ir con sus compañeros.-les ordena Sakuno.

-pero Sakuno solo ha sido él…

-Kaidoh que prefieres ayudar a Momo o el jugo de Sadaharu-nii.-le pregunta terroríficamente.

-no, voy a ayudarle, vamos idiota.-y por el otro brazo ayuda a Momo a llevar al chico del otro equipo.

-genial chicos, lo habéis hecho estupendamente.-y sonriendo Sakuno le da un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Yo solo puedo reír al ver las caras que ponen Momo y Kaidoh.

-bien los siguientes dobles 2, Eiji-nii y Shuichiro-nii, adelante.-les dice con una sonrisa en la cara.

**Bien aquí está el siguiente capitulo. Es bastante más corto que los otros dos pero eso de explicar un partido de tenis no es lo mío. Espero que os guste.**

**Este capitulo esta basado en el capitulo 29 de POT.**

_**ARTEMISA93. Gracias por tu review me subió mucho el animo. =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

-bien, próximo partido Eiji y Souchiro.-los llama Sakuno.

-Saku-chan, deséanos suerte.-le pide cogiéndola en brazos y dando vueltas con ella.

-hai, hai, buena suerte Eiji-nii.-le responde riendo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-vamos Eiji deja a la pobre Sakuno, el arbitro nos va a decir algo.-ríe separando a Eiji de Sakuno.

-Souchiro-nii para ti también hay.-y sonriendo le da un beso en la mejilla.-y va que si no el arbitro os va a llamar la atención.-y ambos con una sonrisa en la cara asientan y se van a la pista.

El partido se desarrolla y veo a Sakuno algo preocupada por esos dos. Eiji no puede evitar cansarse mucho y el pobre Oishi se carga con todo.

Al descanso de media parte Sakuno les sienta en el banquillo y mira que no tengan ningún daño pero veo que frunce el seño.

-arbitro, cancelo este partido de dobles.-dice Sakuno.

-¿¡QQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE!-chillan todos sorprendidos.

-Saku-chan podemos seguir yo no estoy tan cansado y a Souchiro no le pasa nada.-le dice con una sonrisa.

-Ryuzaki, está segura de cancelar este partido, sabe que si no gana los otros dos le descalificaran del campeonato.-le advierte el árbitro.

-tranquilo confío plenamente en todos mis jugadores, sé que todos son capaces de ganar y más los que vienen ahora.-le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-pero Saku-chan de verdad podemos seguir.-le intenta convencer Eiji.

-Kikumaru-sempai no intentes persuadirla porque si no se va a cabrear y te digo por experiencia propia que da mucho miedo.-digo mientras me recorre un escalofrío.

-Eiji, como me vuelvas a decir eso, te voy a dejar sin jugar todo el campeonato.-le advierte Sakuno cabreada.

Eiji al ver la cara de Sakuno pega un bote y le recorre un escalofrío.

-vale, vale.-y Eiji se coge fuertemente al brazo derecho de Oishi.

-bien entonces como es cambio de dobles a individuales, damos descanso de media hora.-informa el árbitro.

-de acuerdo, Kunimitsu-nii hazte cargo de todos, yo ahora vengo voy a llevar a Souchiro al hospital.-le pide Sakuno.

-como que hospital.-dicen todos preocupados.

-sempais, a Oishi se le ha el hueso del hombro, y Sakuno se ha dado cuenta, aunque Sakuno sabes que solo es ponerlo en su sitio, eso tú lo sabes hacer.

-ya pero…

-te da miedo hacerle daño.-sonrío acabando la frase por ella.-me lo has hecho muchas veces Sakuno y sigo vivo.-le recuerdo.

-pero…

-vale lo he entendido, Oishi siéntate un momento.-le digo señalando el banco que está detrás suyo.

-me das miedo Echizen.-me mira aterrorizado.

-no pasa nada.-le cojo el brazo.

-cuenta hasta tres y cuando diga tres te pondré bien el hueso.-le explico.

-bien. Uno, dos.-cuando digo dos le tiro del brazo y le pongo el hueso en su sitio.

-¡habías dicho a la de tres!-me reprocha Oishi.

-ya pero como estabas concentrado en el tres te dolería más, así que lo hago en el dos.-le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

-bueno chicos ya ha pasado la media hora, tenemos que ir a la pista.-nos recuerda Sakuno.

-es verdad, además ahora le toca a ochibi.-dice Eiji dando saltos.

-ah, he venido justo a tiempo entonces.-esa voz, es el idiota de mi aniki.

-aniki-baka, se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí.-le pregunto algo enfurruñado.

-Ryoga-nii te dije que tenías que venir más pronto.-le reclama Sakuno.

-Sakuno no me digas que tú le dijiste de venir.-le digo derrotado.

-no, es eso Ryoma es simplemente que Ryoga-nii quería venir y le dije que se tenía que levantar pronto pero ya sabes como es él.-me responde moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Saku-chan, ¿Quién es él?-me pregunta Momo.

-ah es verdad que lo vistéis pero no hubo presentaciones, de verdad no sabéis quién es solo mirándole.-les pregunta divertida.

Ellos niegan con la cabeza.

-veréis sempais él es mi hermano mayor.-les digo suspirando.

Todos se paran a mirar fijamente a Ryoga y todos abren los ojos sorprendidos.

-es Echizen pero en una versión más grande.-dice Kaidoh cuando sale del shock.

-bueno vamos que Tomo-chan, me acaba de decir que ya están preguntando por nosotros.

-¿Cómo te lo ha dicho?-pregunto confundido.

-bueno vamos andando y os explico.-y todos nos ponemos a andar a espera de que Sakuno nos explique.

-bien Saku-chan, como te lo ha dicho.-le pregunta Momo.

-por esto.-y se saca un pinganillo del oído.-es que Tomo-chan le hacía ilusión utilizar uno y me pidió que lo utilizáramos hoy.

-Tomoka en verdad es un caso, anda que utilizar un micrófono.-dice Tezuka con paciencia.

A los cinco minutos nos encontramos en el banquillo y mientras me dirijo hacia la pista Sakuno me para cogiéndome del brazo.

-¿ocurre algo?-le pregunto preocupado, y ella con una sonrisa en la cara me besa, y yo no dudo en corresponderle.

-para que tengas buena suerte.-me contesta sonriendo de lado.

-al final de los partidos de hoy te espera uno mejor.-le susurro en el oído y guiñándole un ojo me voy para la pista.

-partido de Echizen Ryoma del Seigaku y Fuji Yuuta del St. Rudolph.

**disculpas a la gente que lee mi fic, siento el haberme tardado tanto en poner el capitulo pero con el instituto y los examenes no he podido ademas de que tengo que ayudar a mi familia en su negocio.**

**también me disculpo ya que me he quedado un poco corta en este capitulo, pero no se me ocurria que poner más. **

**y bueno en cuanto pueda y tenga tiempo bajaré el proximo capitulo. me gustaría que en los reviews que me dejéis digáis y hay algo que no os ha gustado y también cosas que os gustarían que pasaran.**

**un besoo y gracias x leer mi fiic.**

**un besoo muy grande**

**anndrea.**


	5. Chapter 5

Voy a la pista con una de mis sonrisas prepotentes de oreja a oreja. En verdad el beso de Sakuno me ha sorprendido mucho, pero creo que no he sido el único sorprendido.

Siento las miradas de los sempais encima de mi, y puedo jurar que están sonriendo.

-bueno arbitro cuando quiera puede empezar.-digo poniéndome en posición.

-ah claro perdón, Echizen. partido de individuales 2, Echizen Ryoma del Seigaku y Fuji Yuuta del St. Rudolph.

-que has pasado un buen rato ¿no?-me dice burlonamente.

-¿que estas celoso Fuji no ototo?-le contesto prepotentemente.

-no soy el hermano pequeño soy Fuji Yuuta.

-bien pues empecemos.-y le lanzo un twist serve.

Me doy cuenta que tal como dicen los rumores es muy bueno y no soy capaz de parar su movimiento especial. Llega la mitad del partido y el arbitro da 10 minutos de descanso.

-Ryoma.-siento la dulce voz de Sakuno y la veo demasiado cerca y algo seria.

-¿que ocurre Sakuno?-pregunto con algo de miedo.

-Echizen, hazme el favor de concentrarte, no estás concentrado, tienes el golpe perfecto para contrarrestar este movimiento porque no lo usas.-me dice dandome un pequeño golpe en la frente.

-Sakuno... en verdad eres única, pequeña.-le digo sonriendo,tomando la toalla y la bebida de sus manos.

-Ryoma-baka, en serio concéntrate, es extraño de tu parte que estes tan despistado.-me dice preocupada, yo solo puedo sonreír ante su preocupación. No sé como he podido darme cuenta tan tarde de que la amo.

-pues yo sí, que mi novia que es muy tímida me bese delante de tantas personas pues me ha dejado muy sorprendido.-le contesto burlonamente, pero dulcemente.

-Ryoma, eres tonto sabias.-me sonríe sonrojada como un tomate.

-bien, pues tu señor tonto se va a la pista.-y dándole un beso en la frente me marcho.

Pensando en lo que me ha dicho Sakuno en verdad tiene razón, así que cuando veo que viene el movimiento me acerco a la red.

todos se sorprenden y me dicen que me salga de delante de la red.

-¡silencio!-escucho la voz seria de Sakuno y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-pero Saku-chan.-escucho a kikumaru-sempai,preocupado.

-Eiji-nii, tranquilo Ryoma sabe perfectamente lo que hace.-le tranquiliza Sakuno.

Al llegar la pelota hago el drive B, y todos se sorprenden, excepto Sakuno que tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-bueno ahora que he bloqueado tu asesino de zurdos que vas a hacer.-le pregunto prepotentemente.

Yuuta me mira y veo algo parecido al odio, y es cuando empieza el verdadero partido.

-partido para Echizen Ryoma del Seigaku.-sonrío, le doy la mano a Fuji.

-eres muy bueno Echizen.-me dice con una sonrisa.

-no es eso es que tú tienes que aprender más.-al escuchar esas palabras veo su cara.-es broma, es broma.-le sonrío con una sonrisa verdadera.

-Echizen...tú en verdad la quieres.-me dice mirando a Sakuno.

-Yuuta... quererla es poco la amo,ella es mi vida.-digo flojo solo para que él lo escuche,y diciendo esto me dirijo hacia Sakuno con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-ah,no... ni se te ocurra Ryoma.-me dice al ver mis intenciones.

-haha sabes que nunca rompo mis promesas Sakuno-chan.-le digo burlonamente. Dejo la raqueta en el banquillo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la agarro por la cintura junto nuestros labios,casi al instante siento como pasa sus brazos por mi cuello.

-Sakuno... te amo.-digo juntando nuestras frentes después de separar nuestros labios.

-Ryoma no baka, sabes que yo también te amo.-me dice abrazándome fuertemente.

Miro a los sempais y no puedo evitar reír ya que me doy cuenta de que están sorprendidos excepto Tezuka y Fuji.

-bueno Echizen si no te importa, ahora me toca a mi jugar y quiero a la entrenadora para mi en mi partido.-me dice riendo suavemente.

-Fuji no baka.-le respondo sonriendo prepotentemente, y soltando a Sakuno.

CONTINUARÁ...

Pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar espero que este capitulo sirva para disculparme y espero que os guste tanto como los anteriores.

Quiero agradecer a todos a los que leéis mi fic,me alegra mucho que a la gente le guste.

un beso

anndrea.


End file.
